


3 Times Bill Potts got scared for life and One Time the Doctor wanted earth to disappear

by TuckersLaw



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Mildly Explicit, Twitter promt, i don't know what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuckersLaw/pseuds/TuckersLaw
Summary: Basically what the title says.3 times Bill caught the Doctor and Missy in the act.And one time the Doctor wanted to regenerate.





	3 Times Bill Potts got scared for life and One Time the Doctor wanted earth to disappear

.-

_1.- Library_

 

  
Nardole told her that a certain room of the TARDIS was completely out of reach past 10 pm her time, Earth time.  Along a few other restrictions, it was all good.  
The room had a peculiar door, different to the others. It was a dark brown door, like wood, but not exactly wood. Bad idea from Nardole to directly point the forbidden door. It only helped to make her curiosity grow.

Curiosity killed the cat, though.

Of all her nights aboard, she had to chose that one night to be bored, and it was an unwelcomed feeling since she started travelling with the Doctor.

It had been barely one week since he moved his time machine from his office at uni and she went aboard, after a pinky promise of the Doctor to return her back on her proper time.So she decided to explore on her own after dinner, carrying with her just a few of the warnings and advice Nardole gave her on her welcome tour.

She didn’t know how many times she had already turned left on her way to nowhere in specific, until she stopped on said wooden door. Dark brown, inviting and…what was that?

She heard something coming from inside the room, like a groan. Oh.

What if there were ghosts in the TARDIS and the Doctor kept them there?

No, way too stupid. Although…after meeting the Doctor, the existence of ghosts didn’t sound crazy to her now…

Maybe what he kept there was a monster? A big, ferocious beast that if released could eat them all? That groan didn’t sound human after all…

Bill just closed her eyes and prayed to whoever was up there when her hand slowly turned on the knob, opening the door way too easily. So maybe what the Doctor kept there wasn’t that dangerous? Or maybe it was dangerous on the night…like some sort of…oh shit.

She quickly pulled her phone from her pocket and saw the hour. Barely past eleven.

Well, the door is already open and Nardole is not here to stop her. Whatever it is, may it give her a quick death.

She pocketed her phone again and slowly entered the room, which was dark and felt too big. But no Monster to be seen. Though she could see that deep inside the room there was a soft light, maybe candles? Now this was just making her more and more curious.She closed the door as quietly as she could, controlling her breathing as she heard another groan, now louder than the last one and definitely by the candlelight.

She walked over, step by step, trying to not hit anything as her visión became clearer. She was in a library. In the darkness she could make out a few chairs and tables, and high shelves, overstacked with books of all sizes, covering most of the place. But something like a smaller shelf blocking her view from seeing properly the area lightened.

She continued walking towards the light, and stopped dead on her tracks as she reached the smaller shelf.

“Oh…Doctor…”  
A very, feminine voice whispered and made Bill shudder. That was no Monster, and certainly that tone was only used when…

Oh.

She peeked around the shelf, and god help her delete that image from her head.

A dark haired woman (let’s assume a woman and human or at least like the Doctor) was lying down on one table, legs spread open, naked from waist up, holding with her hands a skirt bunched up on same table as certain time lord was on his knees with his head between her legs and…definitely, completely sure, eating her out, just as humans would do.

Bill made her best to not scream in the place and quickly ran off the scene, not giving a damn if they heard her, slamming the door on her way out. She shook her head and ran through the TARDIS halls until she found her assigned bedroom.

Nardole mentioned the Doctor had a wife but…he also said that wife was long dead and…really? The Doctor fucking? Ugh no.

She locked her door and stripped off her clothes then jumped onto the shower, wishing she could just as easily wash away the images from her mind.

There was no way she would embarrass herself and ask Nardole who was there.

If she didn’t mention it, it wasn’t real.

 

_2.- Doctor's office_

  
It had been two months since the awful incident, and Bill made her best to not say anything nor cringe near the Doctor. It was becoming more and more difficult, visiting him every day and watching him move and talk like a mad man, yet knowing he had an active sex life.

More active than hers.

Ugh.

Though she continued on her normal life, working through her job at uni and the lessons the Doctor gave her, delivering small essays every week, but now that she had a bigger one in hands and she had a lot of doubts so she needed him to explain a few things to her.

Maybe he would let her check out /another/ library in the TARDIS to get some books to read.

She was so busy with her own thoughts on the essay, deleting the word “library” from her mind and thinking about the hot redhead she saw at the door of uni that she didn’t think on knocking the door before entering the Doctor’s office.

She wishes she had,

“So hey, I know you….Oh shit Doctor!”

Great, just fucking great.

She found the Doctor sitting on his chair behind the desk with his head thrown back and eyes closed, mouth open in an O shape, and looking like he was definitely reciving a blowjob.

He almost screamed out as he quickly compossed himself, sitting up properly and pushing something, or rather, /someone/ off his lap, his eyes wide with panic as he tried his best to fix his shirt and trousers.

“Oh my god, Bill…hi…I wasn’t expecting you…to come until…later…”

“I was expecting you to come, you idiot” came a muffled /feminine/ voice from under the desk which only made the Doctor’s cheeks go redder with embarrasment. He lowered his eyes as he kicked the woman under his desk and a loud gasp came from under it.

Bill stood there, frozen on the spot, not daring to look anywhere else, when the Doctor’s chair moved back with an equally as frozen Doctor and a dark haired woman came out from under the desk. She had her hair pilled on top of her head, a few curls loosened out and her lipstick was smudged all around her lips, her clothes a bit too theatrical as the Doctor’s, a long purple coat and a skirt of the same color of the coat.

It’s her.

The woman from the library, two months ago.

She looked up at Bill with a devilish smile and waved her hand slightly, looking at the Doctor then back to Bill.

“Well, isn’t he a rude one? He never introduced us properly. Bad boy you. I’m the Mistress. Nice to finally meet you Bill.”

She could only stare between the woman  (now the Mistress) and the Doctor back and forth, mouth open in disbelief as she simply nodded and swallowed hard, closing her eyes and giving small steps in reverse.

“Okay…I’m gonna pretend this never happened…and…I’ll see you later Doctor…actually…never…never again”

She turned back and fleed his office, slamming the door shut as she could only think of running away.

The Doctor had a way more active sex life than her.

 

_3.- Uni's door._

  
There was no way in hell she could ever face the Doctor ever again.

She had done her best the past week on avoiding the Doctor, not even answering  his texts or calls, and she only told Nardole half of the story so he didn’t dare to say anything else to her.

One cold evening she decided to drown out in tequila her memories with a hot redhead called Ellen, and after finishing her job for the day she made her way out to the door of the university, where she was supposed to meet her.

Bill was just exiting the building and locking her phone when she looked up and what she saw was a total surprise.

A few meters away from her the Doctor was just walking down arms locked with the diabolical Mary Poppins, speaking to her like explaning something.

Bill was sure they didn’t see her, when the Mistress stopped them both and turned round to face the Doctor, smiling softly and cupping his face in her hands before leaning up and pressing her lips to his, gentle at first.

But as son as her hands moved to the back of his head and his arms wrapped around her tiny form, the kiss went from a chaste peck on the lips to a full-on deep, passionate kiss, surely tongues included…

Ugh.

Ugh.

No.

Bill felt faint as she stared at the two aliens devouring each other, not giving a damn in the world if anyone else saw them, just caring for themselves and their kiss.

She was startled and almost jumped out of her skin as she felt a gentle arm wrap around her waist, Bill turned back and saw Ellen smiling up at her.

Maybe tequila wouldn’t be enough tonight.

 

_1.- Kitchen._

 

One morning The Doctor walked into one of the many kitchens of the TARDIS, dressed in only his trousers and shirt, he made his way over to the fridge, knowing Bill was on the spot as well.

He pulled out a carton of juice and turned back to greet Bill, smiling softly.

“Good morning Bill, i hope you can eat a full breakfast today, as I want to take you to a new planet, called N A 123. It's a great discovery, it looks almost like earth. You will like it, i hope.”

He was doing his damn best to make it up for Bill after their incident in his office a few weeks ago, taking her to great planets, letting her use the Sonic credit card in everything she wanted and giving her more time between essays. Surely that would be enough to forgive him?

Bill looked up from her cup of tea, nodding slightly and taking enough courage to finally speak to him.

“That’s alright by me. There’s something i want to say too…and I hope you don’t take it the wrong way. Please. Lock your doors.”

He went from pale to red in seconds, clearing his throat and looking down to his shoes.

“I don’t know what you mean Bill…the doors of the TARDIS are always locked, no risk being here at all and…”

“You bloody well know what the hell i’m talking about. At least you could have mentioned you would bring your mistress aboard!”

“What? Bill…Missy is not…like that…and what happened two weeks ago back at uni…”

“I saw you two fucking in the library! And oh god, Doctor, i’m actually worried for my mental health! You could have locked the door or put a damn sign up! And in your office too! Oh my god! What if someone else walked in? They would have seen you getting sucked off by your mistress! And honestly, i don’t want to think anymore on you having sex with such an attractive woman!”

His eyes opened wide, not knowing what else to say.

Of course, that night, the first night he let Missy back on board and took her to the library, they both heard a loud slamming sound but never crossed his mind it would have been Bill walking in on them.

Oh god no.

Wait.

Did she just say attractive woman?

“Billl, Bill, I’m…sincerly sorry you had to…you found us like that, but come on…of all the doors in the TARDIS you had to open the one to the room Missy and I were in…oh…”

“Shut up now Doctor, i seriously don’t need more images in my head right now. It was not nice. It was like…i don’t know…very traumatic, i assure you. Now…last thing…is Missy aboard right now?”

“Yes. But i don’t think she would cross paths with you again, she’s not…so fond of humans”

“Oh. I see now. Is she like you then? Time Lord…Lady? Nice. No, actually, not nice at all. She must have…alien…parts like you and oh god no. I don’t want to think of your alien genitalia…eww Doctor! I’m so jumping out the TARDIS right now, it doesn’t matter where we are. I need to delete the last 20 minutes from my head”

Poking her head through the open door, Missy smirked at Bill, hair down her shoulders and a white fluffy robe covering her body. She waved them both hello.

“I have nice looking alien genitalia, thank you very much, and as for him…well, let’s say he knows how to use his own.”

 

“MISSY!”.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my darling Laura for being my beta reader  
> And I'll update Just A Coffee soon!


End file.
